Mama, Papa, Elsa has a BOY IN HER ROOM
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Anna is sick of being ignored by her sister in favor of her 'imaginary friends' so she decides to just barge in! And finds a creepy old dude there instead. Contains 11y/o Anna 13y/o Dark!Elsa and Pitch Black.


Okay, so like, it's me guys, Princess Anna, and right now I am on a MISSION! My sister has been ignoring me for, like, WAY too long, and all she does all day is sit in that room of hers. Like seriously, ALL DAY LONG for the past ...uh... FOREVER!

So, guys, today I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to open that door of hers WITHOUT KNOCKING!

Besides, I highly doubt she can even hear me over her own talking to herself, with her stupid imaginary friends which are supposedly so much better than me... Ha! I wish it was that easy for me...

And Besides, it's totally not healthy! She's thirteen for crying out loud! That's way too old to have imaginary friends, and way too young to be going crazy and talking to herself!

So anyway, here I am now, I've tiptoed up to the door, and expertly shuffled up to the knob. I don't know why people seem to think that you can see things through the keyhole, because I've tried, and it doesn't work, trust me. So instead I pressed my ear against the wood.

Hmm... I don't hear anything, but I know she's in there. To make the effect more dramatic I escaped the castle for a moment and into the courtyard to muddy myself up and I've stuck some twigs into my hair and worn my worst dress and a pair of fuzzy slippers and mittens.

Hahaha! She's gonna get the care of her LIFE I tell you! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

...Ahem... anyway...

I took a deep breath, and then just as I was about to knock, I halted...

AND RAMMED INTO THE ROOM

"BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the other dude screamed back...

Wait, what? OH MY GOSH WHO THE HECK IS THIS CRAZY DUDE IN MY SISTERS ROOM?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed again, but like, this time because I was scared..and then he screamed back, but not in a scared way but more like a "omg-you-scared-me-now-I-shall-have-my-revenge" kind of scream.

And this kind of continued for a while, with me trying to be even more scarier than he was, and him ...kind of winning in terms of volume, being a big creepy old dude, but whatever...

but THEN, someone else screamed: 'OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HECK UP! I AM TRYING TO STU-dy..." Elsa halted in her own screaming and looked at me... then the old guy.

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" we said at the same time.

Elsa looked at me with the most irritated expression in the world, probably noticing myself under the mud and sticks.

"ehehe... hi!" I wiggled my fingers.

'Anna, get out of here... And YOU!" She pointed angrily at the creepy old dude, "Get back under my bed or I swear I'm gonna make a funeral dress out of those ridiculous robes! I thought I told you to stay out of my life during the day!"

The guy shouted back, "But why would I leave, when your too easy to mess with?"

"Wait, what? You're messing with my sister?" I cried in disgust, because that was like EEEEEEEEEW!

He looked all panicked and backed up, "What, oh heavens, no! No, no, no, no, no!"

Elsa slapped her forehead and then manually shoved the guy onto the ground and dragged him under her bed, much to the halfassed dismay of the other dude.

"He... who the heck is he?" I asked her.

"The boogeyman. He's been haunting me since I was nine, just forget you saw anything, and please get out of here... Or he'll haunt YOU!" she warned/threatened.

yeah right... I deadpanned at her and crosed my arms...boy this mud is getting kind of itchy.

"Yeah right! I'm not afra-" She gasped and shushed me,

"No! Don't say that you'll hurt his feeling!" she whispered.

"I'll be fine, Elsa. The only thing I've injured is my pride... stupid little girl... DARING to try and be scarier than ME!" he called, muffled from under the bed...

With out very much further ado I narrowed my eyes and then said, "Okay, that's it! I'm telling Mama and Papa that you've got a BOY IN YOUR ROOOOOOOM!"

Elsa simply laughed and cried back, "GO AHEAD! I hope you do!" Before laughing at me again...

Sisters can be so annoying, you know? And so I ran off to tell on her, because that was just GROSS...

xXxXxXx

I closed the door and LOCKED it this time. I sighed and then tried to get back to my studying. The floor was freshly coated in frost, but I didn't really care this time. Thankfully, Pitch had been a distraction enough that she was more preoccupied with him, rather than noticing my powers spiralling out of control.

Actually, right up until that last moment I was doing pretty well. My disbelief at how determined and ridiculous my sister and best friend were being overwrote any possible fear I could have had.

But if controlling my powers meant dealing with stupid people, being extremely stupid, then you could forget it.

"She DOES realise I'm invisible to grown ups right?" Pitch mumbled from under my bed.

I smirked wickedly and replied, "Nope. She's totally oblivious. I hope my parents take one look at her monster-from-the-swamp get up and they flip out before she can even say anything. I only regret I won't get to see the looks on their faces...hehehe" I giggled.

There was a silence for a moment and then he replied, "Hoho, Elsa you truly are a wicked child."

I grinned and turned the page, "I know." I said.


End file.
